The Love of Brothers
by RosieCotten
Summary: Dean and Sam go off for another hunt, but this time.. it all goes wrong. Wincest! Please R&R !
1. Without You

**Summary: Dean and Sam go off for another hunt, but this time.. it all goes wrong. Wincest !**

**Warnings: This is a Wincest fic ! -- (Dean/Sam) -- If you don't like.. then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The WB does. **

**-------------------------------**

"There. Coming up on the left." Sam said tiredly. The bright, neon motel lights could be seen in the distance. Dean looked over in the direction that Sam said and nodded upon seeing the building. They had just got back from finished a hunt and only wanted to sleep. The two were tired from the fight that the demon put up, but came out pretty much unscathed.

"A will look for a new mission tomorrow morning. Okay?" Dean asked, not taking his face from the road.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sam replied.

Even though the two of them had told each other how they felt, they still did not feel comfortable with showing their feelings in any place that wasn't obscured from everyone else's vision. This included the car.

They drove into the Motel driveway and, after parking, got out of Dean's beloved car. They retrieved the labtop and some extra clothes from the back, but left everything else in the car. They only planned on staying for one night.

Dean and Sam checked in at the front desk and then walked off to the room, not without receiving a look from the boy working the desk. Dean noticed.

"You know, I hate when people give us those looks." Dean said.

"What?"

"You know what I am talking about Sammy-"

"It's Sam."

"Whatever," Dean replied. "But you know what I am talking about. People just assume that we are lovers. No one takes time to actually think that we could be just brothers!"

"Well Dean," Sam said hesitantly, not wanting to anger his brother anymore then he already was,"we are lovers."

"Yeah but they don't know that." Dean growled,"I just hate stupid people."

Sam let out a laugh as the two entered the room.

"What was that for?" Dean asked upon hearing the snicker.

"Well, I was just thinking," Sam chuckled. "How can you love yourself so much then?"

Dean looked at his brother confused at first, but then, when realization hit him, he pounced on Sam, knocking him onto the bed.

"Funny one Sam. But you know, I like to _spread_ my love. If you catch my drift."

Sam moaned. Oh yeah, he knew what that meant.

** A/N: Okay people. I do not write sex scenes (or atleast not yet) but if you would like to write one for me to put in the spot I will TOTALLY give you credit for it. Just review it to me or something if you would like to. : D **

The two lay exhausted on the bed, Sam spooned against Dean. Sam smiled, feeling safe, and closed his eyes.

"You know Sam, I don't know what I would do without you."

This made Sam open his eyes right away. It was not often that Dean let his feelings out. And if he did, it was just with a casual "I love you." But this, this was _very _unexpected.

Sam turned around in Dean's arms to look him in the eyes. "What did you say?"

Dean looked at Sam,"Well I was just thinking. About our lives you know? And, all I really have left are you and Dad. But Dad is never around. You are my life Sam. And I don't know what I would do with myself if anything happened to you." Dean finished off in almost a choked sob.

Sam stared at Dean. He had no idea that Dean felt this way. Of course, Sam felt the same way, but he assumed that they both had an understaning of that matter and it didn't need to be approached.

"Dean," Sam said,"you know I love you. And that I would do anything for you. I promise you, that I will never leave you." Sam kissed Dean softly on the lips and continued,"You are stuck with me."

Dean smiled at his little brother. "Well, I guess I will have to manage then won't I?"

Sam playfully punched his brother on his shoulder then kissed him again. He then laid against Dean's recently punched shoulder and closed his eyes and let sleep envelop him.

Dean kissed Sam on his forehead and whispered quietly,"I love you Sammy."

Sam smiled in his sleep. "Hmm, I love you too Dean."

The older brother smiled then, like his younger brother, went to sleep. For once, with no worries.

-------------------------------

**A/N: Okay people. This is my first Supernatural fic! Please take it easy on me: D. Yes I know it seemed short, but it would of been longer if I has written a sex scene please tell me if you are interested in my offer but they will just get longer from here. I am not very good at writing the beginnings of stories, but I have to rest of the story planned out and I know that you all will love it! Just stay with me here.**

**Pleeeeaaaase review! That would encourage me even more to write longer chapters.**

**I will update as quickly as possible. But it does depend some on the amount of reviews I get. So I know that people are reading my writing. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**rosiecotten.**


	2. New Hunt

**Summary: Dean and Sam go off for another hunt, but this time.. it all goes wrong. Wincest ! **

**Warnings: This is a Wincest fic ! -- (Dean/Sam) -- If you don't like.. then don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The WB does. **

**-------------------------------**

Dean woke up with Sam still spooned into his side. He felt warm and secure with his little brother in that position with him. Like there were no other worries in the world. Like nothing would come to hurt them anymore. He sighed softly, as to not wake his slumbering lover, and gently unwrapped Sam from his body and stood up from the bed. He took one last look at Sam, smiled to himself, then walked into the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower.

Sam woke up upon hearing the water turn on in the bathroom. Not the best of plumbing. He knew that Dean was taking a shower and was grateful that his brother at least tried to not wake him.

_It's not his fault the plumbing in this cheap motel sucks. _He thought to himself with a humorous laugh.

Sam pushed down the covers so that they only covered his lower half, leaving his bare chest incovered in the too warm air. He put his hands under his head and closed his eyes contentedly. He sighed and must of lost track of time. Because, the next time he opened his eyes (which only seemed like a few minutes to him) the bathroom door was opening and Dean stepped out, his lower half covered in a white towel.

Dean smiled at Sammy, walked over and gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Good morning brother."

"Mmm. Morning." Sam replied sleepily.

"I think," Dean said, while taking a dramatic sniff at the air,"that you are in need of a shower little brother." He laughed.

Sam smirked at Dean. "Fine." He then got up from the bed, nude, and walked over to the bathroom door, trying to be a sexy as he could, knowing that Dean was obviously looking at him from behind.

He turned around once he reached the door and looked at his brother.

Dean was flushed in the face and had a bulge forming in his pants. But once he saw that Sam was looking at him, he quickly turned away, hoping that he hadn't noticed. He didn't want Sam to feel like he won that battle.

Sam laughed at the stubborness of his brother then closed the bathroom door behind him

**-------------------------------**

"Find anything?" Sam asked as he exited the bathroom, knowing that his brother had started looking for a new assignment.

Dean looked up at his brother's voice, then looked back down at his laptop.

"I think so. Come look at this."

Sam, still only in a towel, walked over and stood behind his brother, reading over his shoulder.

"Says here that in Cheyenne, Wyoming, a man was seen killing his wife yet when questioned, swears he had nothing to do with it."

"Hmm.. sounds almost like a shapeshiter."

"Yeah that's what I thought at first. But listen. The man was beating his wife to death in an alley and when the witness saw him doing it, he ran over and even then the man acted as if he didn't know what was going on."

Sam squinted his eyes thinking. "Well, it sounds almost as if a demon is controlling the person. Making he or she do what he wants until the deed is done. Then he leaves them alone."

"That's probably the best guess at what is going on here." Dean replied.

The two brothes sat in silence thinking for a while, then Dean spoke up.

"Ready to leave in an hour little brother?" He said while closing the labtop and standing up.

"An hour?" Sam questioned. "We can be ready in as little as ten minutes."

Dean gave Sam his award-winning smile and replied,"Yes we could be.. but I had something else in mind." Dean said while pushing Sam down onto the bed.

**A/N: Yet again another sex scene this I am not going to write. Use your imagination ; ) lol.**

The two, now exhausted brothers, lifted themselves off of the bed, each knowing that they had to start packing if they were going to get to Wyoming by the end of the next day.

"Ready for this one Sammy?" Dean asked his little brother as the two threw their things into the back of the Impala, then settled into their respective seats. Dean driving and Sam in the passanger seat.

"It's Sam. And yes, as ready as I'll ever be."

Dean leaned over and gave Sam a quick yet passionate kiss, then started up the car, slightly breathless. He looked over and gave Sam a smile.

"Let's go then."

**-------------------------------**

**A/N: Chapter 2 down ! Yes, I know that this is still pretty short. But trust me, they will start getting longer as I actually get into all of the Supernatural things. This is just getting the ball rolling. Thanks for all those that are still sticking with me though. Please review ! That would give me so much more reason to write longer stories if I had people responding and saying that they like where this is going so far. I will probably have to next chapter up BY early next week. But probably over the weekend if I can get around to it.**

**blowingash: Thank you very much. lol. Yes I know, the past chapter and this one are pretty short. But, like I said, just wait until I really get into the story. Then it will probably be hard for me just to end a chapter. lol. Thanks again !**

**Bethany16: Haha yes, I wanted the first chapter to really show the love the brothers had for each other. And yes, I guess you are right. The scene isn't really needed. lol. But none the less, I wouldn't mind one. Yes, my first attempt.. wooh. I hope I am doing okay ! Thank you !**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**rosiecotten**


	3. Nightmare

**Summary: Dean and Sam go off for another hunt, but this time.. it all goes wrong. Wincest ! **

**Warnings: This is a Wincest fic ! -- (Dean/Sam) -- If you don't like.. then don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The WB does. **

**-------------------------------**

Dean looked over and looked at his brother sleeping in the car seat beside him. His head was leaning on the window and his mouth was slightly open.

_He looks so peaceful, _Dean thought, _as if none of this is happening. As if our mom was still alive and Dad was still with us and we were just one big American Pie family. _Dean laughed at himself.

_I am just so god darned funny._

They had been driving for about 4 hours so far and they were almost to there destination.

_I wonder what is going to await us there. A demon that can take over someone else's body? _They had seen this before of course, but the boys weren't sure if this demon was already controlling someone else, or if it was still roaming around searching for a new prey. _Cause if that's the case, _Dean thought, _then that would make it even harder._

Dean was awoken from his thoughts with he heard a tired cough coming from his right.

"Sam?" Dean asked, looking over at his awakening brother.

Sam coughed and then replied, "Morning Dean."

"Morning?" Dean laughed, "More like afternoon."

"Mm, whatever." Sam replied.

Dean just give Sam his genuine smile.

"So, how much furthur until we get there?" Sam asked.

"Ah, probably no more than an hour."

"Good." Sam said, then leaned back against the window.

"What are you doing? You just woke up from a 3 hour nap!" Dean said to Sammy.

"Oh be quiet." Sam said while opening his eyes to look at Dean. The older brother just had a somewhat surprised look on his face, as if asking "How can someone sleep that much!" Sam just snickered then leaned over and gave his brother a peck on the cheek. "Night big brother!"

"Oh just go to sleep." Dean responded playfully.

**Sam's Dream**

_Sam stood in a dark room and watched as another version of himself was pushed up against the wall, held there by some invisible force. His couldn't move any part of his body. Some other person was standing in front of dream Sam, but he couldn't quite make out who it was. _

_  
He noticed that dream Sam was bleading heavily from the head and shoulder and who knows where else. Sam snapped out of his examining whenever he noticed that it seemed like dream Sam was levitating off of the ground. Then he noticed that the man facing him had his hand wrapped around the fake Sam's neck and was holding him in the air._

I'm dying, _Sam thought, _I'm dying in my dream. But who is the man.

_The real Sam walks toward the scene to get a look at the killer. 3 feet away from seeing the face, 2 feet, 1.._

**End Dream**

"Sam!" Dean yelled shaking his brother.

Sam shot up in the passanger seat, looking around frantically.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam said aggrivated.

"What? What happened?" Dean asked confused. As far as he knew he didn't do anything wrong.

Sam sighed, he didn't want to tell him about the vision. And yes, he was sure it was a vision. He didn't want him to worry and go all balistic on him, watching him every second of the day. Not that he kind of didn't anyways.

Sam sighed, "Nothing Dean, sorry. You just scared me is all."

"_ I _scared _you_?" Dean responded. "Sammy you were thrashing around in your seat! What were you dreaming?"

_Come on Sam, think of something that he will believe. _Sam told himself.

"I was just dreaming about the night Mom died, that's all."

Dean then lost all sense of anger towards his little brother. "Oh, ok."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Sam spoke up.

"So, are we there?"

"Yep. In the motel parking lot."

At that, Sam looked at the window and realised that they really were already at a motel. He then opened the door, after grabbing the labtop, and started walking towards the motel. He was still a little shocked, and afraid, of the vision that he saw.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dean called out, then ran up to his brother. Dean just figured that Sam didn't want to talk considering the dream he just had, so the two just rented a room and quietly entered and got ready for bed. Dean was about to get into bed when he heard Sam from behind him.

Sam was only wearing his boxers, just like himself, but had that seductive look in his eyes. Sam pushed his brother down onto the motel bed then feverently went in for a kiss, savoring the taste of his brother on his mouth. Before either of them knew it, the two were naked and enjoying the feeling off the other on and in them.

The two lay exhausted on the bed, still kissing each other lightly every now and then.

"Ready to go and do some research tomorrow?" Sam asked his brother quietly.

"I'm always ready."

-------------------------------

**A/N: Another chapter down ! This one was a little bit longer than the rest. Oh, and thanks for the idea Bethany16. Because of her I did put a little more sexual stuff in there without actually writing it all. I hope you all enjoy it ! And please review !**

**Bethany16: Thanks so much for all of your help, and I did go furthur than I usually do, but I will continue to work on it. Thanks for the support !**

**SpookyandLumpy: Haha, thanks so much ! Your review totally made my day : D**


	4. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Summary: Dean and Sam go off for another hunt, but this time.. it all goes wrong. Wincest ! **

**Warnings: This is a Wincest fic ! -- (Dean/Sam) -- If you don't like.. then don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The WB does.**

**-------------------------------**

The two boys had woken up early that morning to start their research. They didn't really know what to look for, other than people who were acting a little off, thanks to thedemon possessing their body.

They were walking around the small town when they saw a girl looking distressed at her boyfriend, walking away from her. The two wouldn't have given the couple a second look, until they heard the yelling.

"You know Dean, it could just be a regular couple having an argument." Sam said.

"Yeah, or it could be exactly what we are looking for." Dean had retorted. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and walked with Sam over to the distressed lady.

"Hi, I couldn't help but overhear your argument with your..ahh.. boyfriend? Are you all right?" Dean asked in his usual charming way.

Jennifer just smiled at Dean. "Yeah I'm fine. Just you know, a couple's argument."

Sam gave Dean a look.

"He has just been acting different lately." she sighed.

Dean returned the look with equal vengeance. "Really? How so?" Dean questioned.

Jennifer looked curiously up at Dean. "Oh I don't know. Just more reserved and.. he is never home anymore. He's always out. He says he is with the guys, but I highly doubt that."

"Do you know where he is going now?" Sam asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Well, he _**said** _that he was going to hang out with his friend Alex. But I know for sure that he is lying because Alex lives that way." Jennifer explained, pointing in the opposite direction, they had seen the young man go.

"If you don't mind my asking," Sam said politely, "what is your boyfriends name?"

"Matt." Jennifer replied innocently.

"Thanks." Sam replied, starting to walk towards the car.

"Where are you going?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Oh," Dean said thinking of an excuse. "Just going to drive around town. He said, flashing his smile. "We are new around here. Going to see the sites."

Jennifer sighed. "Ok, you two have a good day. Maybe I will speak to you later?"

"No doubt." The two boys said in unison, then turned around and headed back to the car.

"We're going to go and find Matt, aren't we?" Sam asked while opening his car door and looking at his brother over the bonnet.

"Of course." Dean replied, getting into the car and closing the door.

"Loser." Sam mumbled quietly to himself.

-------------------------------

The two boys had been searching for hours, way into the night, and were now wondering aimlessly down an alley.

"We can't find him Dean."

"Since when are you the one to give up early?" Dean looked at his brother questioningly.

"Since this search has gotten us nowhere. Dean, we have searched for hours and still haven't found him. Why don't we just go to bed and get some rest, then come back tomorrow morning and start looking again?"

"Because Sammy! That can be just the amount of time he needs to make another kill! To possess someone else!" Dean yelled back at its brother.

"First of all it's Sam not Sammy! Second of all, come on Dean! We need some sleep. I'm sure a couple of hours won't harm anything."

Dean sighed and continued walking down the alley. "No Sam. We need to find him."

"What if this isn't even a demon Dean? What if this really is just a normal thing?" Sam asked.

"What do you know about normal Sam? We have never been normal!"

"I never got the chance because of this! I got a few years of college and that was it. I might not know exactly what normal is Dean, but trust me," Sam waved his hand, "this kind of stuff happens a lot."

"Whatever Sam." Dean continued walking and Sam continued following.

Of course, Sam didn't really believe all that he was saying, although he didn't totally rule out the possibility. He was afraid that if they did find the demon, that his vision would come true.

_Where was Dean in my vision? _And that thought was what scared Sam the most. Not knowing where Dean was. For all he knew, he could have been-

_No. Dean was fine. Just trying to find me or something. _Sam mused.

"Sammy snap out of it!" Dean yelled, nudging is brother in the shoulder.

"What?" Sam asked, dumbfounded.

"It was almost like you were sleepwalking on me for a minute bro."

"Oh." Sam said. "I'm fine Dean."

"Let me guess. You still think that I am wrong. Well, I don't care Sam! I am going to find this thing whether you want to come with me or not. And as much as I hate saying that, it's true. Turn around if you don't want to come with me." _Oh please don't turn around. _Dean thought.

"Dean shut up! It's not that!"

"Then what is it _Sammy boy_?"

"I'm scared ok!"

Dean looked as if he was slapped across the face. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm scared." Sam said dejectedly while sliding down the side of the building shouldering the alley.

"Sammy," Dean said gently, kneeling down in front of his brother. "What are you scared about Sam?"

"This is nothing that we haven't faced before." Dean continued.

Sam looked down at his lap. "I know Dean. It's not that."

There was a silence between the two, then Dean asked, "Then what is it?"

Sam looked up at Dean and looked him in the eyes. He sighed, "Remember that vision Dean? The one that I had in my dream?"

"Yeah." Dean responded narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I didn't tell you but.. in my vision, I was, well, I guess I was being killed."

"What!" Dean yelled, standing up. "Why didn't you tell me this Sam?"

"You are supposed to tell me these things! I'm not **only** your brother, I'm your lover as well Sammy! I have a right to know! Besides, these vision things of yours are very crucial to our hunting! Every piece of information can change what we do. How could you not tell me-"

"Shut up Dean!" Sam yelled, looking up at his older brother. Seeing the look in his brothers eyes, Dean immediately regretted everything he had said. Sam, his brother, his lover, had tears running down his cheeks.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you ok?" Sam cried out. "I'm sorry. I was just afraid ok? I don't want you to have to worry about me anymore than you already do. I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sam repeated, rocking back and forth, still crying.

Dean sorrowfully looked down at Sam and slowly bent down to his brother's level and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I just lost control." Dean smiled coyly.

"Hearing that you were dying, I….I just snapped. I'm so sorry Sammy. I should never have said those things to you. Not after all that you have been through."

Dean pulled back and lifted his brother's chin so that Sam had to look at Dean.

"Forgive me?" Dean asked, tenderness in his voice.

Sam smiled and kissed Dean softly on the mouth.

"It's Sammy." The youngest hunter said.

-------------------------------

**A/N: Woo, ok. A little longer than usual. lol, sorry i havent updated in forever you guys. I have been super busy. Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to fit in a little more dialogue. And to add a little something with the boys. ; ). lol. And thanks to my beta : Bethany16 for all of her help ! I love you girl ! lol. I will try to put up the next chapter sometime soon.**

**Bethany16: Thank you so much for all of your help girl! I don't know how I would get all of this done without you. lol. **

**SpookyClaire: Haha thanks ! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope you enjoy ! Keep the reviews coming !**


	5. Fall To Death

**Summary: Dean and Sam go off for another hunt, but this time.. it all goes wrong. Wincest !**

**Warnings: This is a Wincest fic ! -- (Dean/Sam) -- If you don't like.. then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The WB does.**

**-------------------------------**

The two men had searched well into the night until finally stumbling upon the man they were looking for.

"Hey." Dean said as he grabbed Sam who continued walking in front of him.

"What?" Sam asked, stopping in his tracks and allowed Dean to pull him back, hideing behind the wall.

"Look. Up there." Dean pointed.

Sam craned his neck around the building and up to where Dean was pointing.

Three stories above, Sam could see a man, he looked to be in his twenties, standing near an old window. He seemed to be talking to someone, who was out of view from the boys.

"Matt?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"Matt." Dean nodded, never taking his eyes off of the window.

The two could see Matt talking calmly, to the person in the shadows.

"Dean." Sam said urgently while grabbing Dean's shoulder.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. He heard Sam's urgency in his voice and didn't hesitate to look away from the window. _He's more important that this._

"What if the demon is influencing Matt. He could try to kill that man? Shouldn't we be getting up there?"

Dean looked back up at the window.

"Sammy look!" Dean whispered loudly.

Sam, with his hand still on Dean's shoulder, looked up at the now dark window.

Gripping his brother tightly. "Where did he go?" Sam asked.

Dean looked around the dark alley until his eyes fell on a worn, metal ladder. It was old and rusted, with several steps missing. He walked towards it, leaving Sam to follow behind him.

The two stopped in front of the ladder and just stared at it.

"You aren't serious are you?" Sam asked, shooting Dean a look, as his brother started to climb the ladder.

"Well what other way do you see of getting up there college boy?" Dean asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sam looked at his older brother but averted his gaze fast enough so that Dean couldn't see the hurt he knew was in his eyes.

Not quick enough though. Dean looked guilty for a moment, and turned around continuing to climb the ladder.

"Come on Sammy." Dean climbed up the ladder with Sam following closely behind.

At every loud creak from the piece of metal Sam stopped, afraid it would fall apart on him and also afraid that someone would hear them. Of course, Dean just kept right on climbing. Faster than Sam had thought possible.

"Dean slow down! Why are you going so fast?"

"Don't you want to get off this thing Sammy? Well the faster you move, the faster you get off."

Sam sighed and continued climbing at the same rate that he had been. Yes, Dean has a point. But he was just being careful.

Dean hopped off of the ladder once he reached the top, which was a tremendous strech considering that the last 3 steps were missing.

He looked back down and saw Sam still halfway down the ladder. "Sam, I am going to go and check out the room. I will meet you in there."

"Yeah, okay." Sam replied solemnly, still climbing one run at a time, gingerly.

Dean knew he was being harsh to his little brother. But frankly, he didn't care. Ever since he'd found out that Sam saw himself dying, nothing mattered more than killing that demon.

Dean walked into the darkness of the room. He pulled out his flashlight and used it to light up the place. Surprisingly it looked just like any other ordinary room. Nothing unusual seemed to be going on. Everything was silent and it was almost like no one was even there.

Walking over and opening the drawer he started searching the place Dean style; yanking out the cabinets and letting them fall onto the floor. He didn't care about the noise he was making. It didn't seem like anyone was there anyways.

_Well what if he left through a back way or something? _Dean asked himself.

He was about to continue walking through the small apartment when he thought about Sam. _He should be here by now. _

_Maybe he is having trouble getting off of the ladder. Even though he has the longest arms ever seen. _Dean laughed to himself. _Might as well go and give him a hand._

Dean walked back through the house saying, "Oh come on Sammy boy it's not that big of a grab."

"Dean shut up and help me!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy-"

Dean looked down over the floor to see Sam hanging on to one of the last two steps on the ladder.

"Sam!" Dean yelled while getting on his knees and tryed to reach for his brother. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I did! But apparently you couldn't hear me! Or the noise that the ladder made."

_The cabinets. _Dean realized. "Sorry about that."

"Okay whatever Dean. Just help me get up!" Sam replied hastily.

Dean laid out on his stomach and let his arms drop over the floor, a good foot away from the last step.

"Reach for my hand Sam!" Dean yelled out.

Sam wrinkled his forehead in concentration and took his right hand off of the last step in an effort to reach Dean's hand. Fingers touched but couldn't be grasped. Sam tried to grab hold of the ladder once again, but couldn't and slipped off of the step.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw his brother catch himself on the lowest bar.

As Sam pulled himself back up to the top rod of metal. Dean was starting to get scared now. Sam just nearly fell. _Shit _he could of died.

"Come on Sammy! You can do it." Dean encouraged.

Sam looked up and locked eyes with his brother. He saw love and concern there, and.. fear?

Sam let his hand swing up again and this time, his brothers hands grasped him, holding on for dear life.

"I gotcha Sam." Dean said using all his strength to pull his brother up.

Once Sam's legs were level to the bars he was able to push himself the rest of the way. Both collapsed on the floor, arms tingling from the exertion.

The two boys just stayed there panting, trying to regain there breath.

"Sorry Sam."

"For what? You just saved me Dean." Sam replied confused.

"Yeah but I should of heard you before. I shouldn't of just left you on the ladder. I shouldn't be treating you like crap."

Sam didn't really know what to say that. He kind of agreed with him on what he just admitted.

"Look Dean, forget it. Let's just go and get this hunt over with okay?"

Dean crawled over to his brother who was now leaning on his elbows.

"You know, I might not say it as much as I should, but I do love you Sammy."

Sam stared, shocked at this unusal display from his lover. Dean rarely let emotion show. And Sam knew he was being truly genuine about this. He could see it in his eyes.

"I love you too Dean." Sam replied. "More than you could ever possibly know." Even though it wasn't the time nor the place, Sam couldn't resist. He leant up and took his brother in a slow and passionate kiss.

The two broke apart breathlessly and Dean stood up, offering a hand to Sam.

Finally, with the two on their feet, facing the ladder, Dean said. "Okay. Let's go and find this thing. I searched the front of the place and couldn't find anything."

"Well how far do you think we will have to search?" Sam asked.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "No idea."

"Ohh, you won't have to search too far boys."

-------------------------------

**A/N: Yes ! another chapter down. and yes, they ARE getting longer. haha, i had actually planned to put the next chapter into this one. but thought, why not leave this one in a cliffy ? haha. i hope you all enjoyed. please please please please please please review ! the next chapter should be up relatively soon.**

**Bethany16: Once again thank you to my number one girl ! Thanks for all of your help !**

**SpookyClaire: OMG ! your review totally made my day ! thanks so much and i am so glad that you like my story. trust me.. i am just getting started !**

**loz: haha well thanks for agreeing with me on the whole sex thing. glad to know you are enjoying it !**


	6. Taken Over

**Summary: Dean and Sam go off for another hunt, but this time.. it all goes wrong. Wincest !**

**Warnings: This is a Wincest fic ! -- (Dean/Sam) -- If you don't like.. then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The WB does.**

**-------------------------------**

The two boys looked at each other when they heard the voice.

"That wasn't you...was it?" Dean asked his brother, knowing the answer to the question before Sam even had to say so.

"..No." Sam replied.

The two then turned their heads so that they could look at what had just spoken to them.

There in front of them, stood a man, the same man they had seen at the window. He had jet black hair and vivid blue eyes. The figure just stood there, staring at the boys, not moving.

"Matt?" Sam asked the man.

"Oh yes, I'm Matt," he replied with a rough voice, "but not the Matt you know."

"Well technically we don't really know Matt we are just-"

Sam cut Dean off by giving him a jab to the ribs with his elbow.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dean looked to his brother.

Sam just shook his head and looked back towards Matt.

"What do you want with him?" Sam asked, "Matt doesn't deserve to go through this."

"I thought you said you didn't know him?" the demon smiled smugly. "Oh, he's already fulfilled one thing I had planned for him. Remember that man you saw in that window?

The two boys looked at each other, but didn't give the demon an answer.

"Of course you do. Well, now that that man is dead, a quite tragic death I might add, Matt can start another job of his."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Dean asked smugly to the possessed body.

"Killing the two of you of course." He replied simply.

Gesturing with his hand, "You see, all of this was a trap. A very clever one if I might add. I knew the two of you would stop when you saw the couple. I knew you couldn't resist helping a lady in distress. And I knew that you would follow me."

"But, I do have to admit." The Demon continued. "I thought my plan hadn't worked when the two of you" He mocked with a fake cough "Stopped for that brotherly moment. But of course, my plans never fail. And here we are now." A satisfied grin on his lips. "Exactly like I planned."

"So don't you just feel like you are the smart one?" Dean smirked, trying to buy some time to figure out how to stop this thing.

"Oh, I know that I am the smart one. Nothing ever goes wrong when I plan it out."

"Really? What else you got planned out then?" Dean asked dryly.

"Oh nothing too big. Just your deaths." The demon replied smugly.

"Oh yeah. That's not too big." Dean responded with a raise of his eyebrows.

The demon laughed an eerie laugh then said, "Quite right. And with my plan, everything will turn out just right."

"Think again bitch." Dean said as he ran towards the demon, wanting to get him near the edge, and then push him over it.

"Dean! What are you doing?" Sam asked, astounded by his brothers actions.

_He should know that he can't really hurt the demon. Just the body._

"Sam the book!" Dean yelled towards his brother, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Exorcise it!"

"Right." Sam said quietly to himself. He pulled out the book from within his jacket and started looking for the incantation.

"Hurry up Sam!" Dean yelled while hitting the demon in the jaw with a punch.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Sam yelled back, quickly flipping through their Dad's book.

_Come on. Come on Sam. _

Meanwhile, Dean had gotten himself in over his head. He was throwing punches and they were hitting their mark, but it didn't really hurt the demon. Yet when the demons punches hit him, they hurt like hell.

"Come on Sam! Hurry-"

Dean couldn't finish his sentence as he was thrown across the landing. He hit the wall and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Dean!"

As the demon turned to face Sam, he started reciting the detailed Latin saying, but only got a quarter of the way through the incantation when the demon knocked the book out of his hands, making it skid across the floor far from his reach.

The next thing Sam knew he was in the same position as his brother; fallen from the wall he was thrown at into a heap on the floor

The demon walked over to him and grabbed him from around his throat, lifted him up off the ground and started choking him.

"Dean." Sam let out rasply, trying to take breathe into his lungs.

_No. It's not supposed to end like this. _Sam thought to himself.

He tried calling out for Dean again, but only a gasp escaped his mouth. He started seeing black dots in front of his eyes and he knew that if he didn't get oxygen fast, then this would be the end.

"Hey!"

The demon looked over his shoulder at the sound.

"Let my brother go." Dean said while reciting the Latin exorcism.

The demon yelled in pain and took Sam from the wall and slammed him onto the ground, hand still around his throat. Sam's head hit hard and immediately blacked out from the impact.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, forgetting about the incantation, too worried when he saw Sam lying there.

The demon removed his hand from around Sam's throat and walked towards Dean.

When Dean saw the demon leave Sam and his brother remained motionless on the ground, he freaked out.

"Sam!" he yelled, trying to reach his brother. _Dead….Oh my God, Sam's dead. _

"Aw. Sweet, brotherly, love. How touching." The demon mocked.

"Shut up." Dean replied, not as menacingly as he wanted it to sound. He tried getting to his brother, but as he was making his way to the immobile figure he was stopped by the demon who stepped in front of him.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"You killed my brother you bastard!" Dean snarled.

Matt grabbed Dean's head in his hands. "Oh you don't have to worry about me killing your brother."

Then the demon flew out of Matt's mouth and eyes and flew into Dean. The two yelled in pain while one was receiving the demon and the other was having it expelled from his body.

When it was all over, Matt dropped to the floor unconscious, while Dean stood looking at his brother lying on the floor.

"Cause I will handle that." The now demon Dean smiled.

-------------------------------

**A/N: wow. i updated faster than i thought i would. well things are just now getting under way. please review and tell me what you thought ! please ! well i am not too sure when i will update next.. but keep a look out ! thanks so much for all my readers ever if yall dont review. but please do this time !**

**Bethany16: Thanks again girl for the help. You are really bringing out the writer in me !**

**SpookyClaire: haha ! everytime i read one of your reviews i just about pee my pants ! lol. thanks so much for all of your positive feedback ! i love that you are loving the story ! this one was just for you !**

**talon81: I am so glad that you are enjoying it ! keep the reviews coming !**


	7. Sammy boy?

**Summary: Dean and Sam go off for another hunt, but this time.. it all goes wrong. Wincest !**

**Warnings: This is a Wincest fic ! -- (Dean/Sam) -- If you don't like.. then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The WB does.**

**-------------------------------**

Dean walked over to his unconscious brother and kneeled down beside him.

"Sammy. Sammy wake up." Dean/demon said, acting as if he cared.

After a minute of rousing, Sam opened his eyes and focused on Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy, it's me. You okay?"

Sam sat up and responded, "Yeah I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good." Dean responded without emotion.

Sam just looked at him quizzically.

"Good. Well, what happened to the demon?"

"Well after you blacked out I exorcised it." Dean said, not looking into Sam's eyes.

"OK. Good."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Sam responded.

"So what should we do about Matt? We can't just leave him here." Sam asked.

"Why not? He will wake up not remembering anything, so that's good. And he will find his way out of here. Besides, it will look kind of suspicious if someone saw us carrying out and unconscious man from a dark alley." Dean said with a chuckle.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel bad for him though."

"Don't worry about him Sammy." Dean said, "He will be just fine."

Sam sighed. "Yeah I know. And it's Sam. Not Sammy."

"Whatever." Dean responded, not caring.

The two sat in silence for a while. The demon inside of Dean didn't want to give itself away and it didn't know what would. So it decided to keep quiet and let Sam start the conversations.

"So are we going to get out of here?" Sam asked while standing up.

Dean mimicked his actions. "Yeah. But we can't go down the ladder. We will have to go through the house."

"Yeah okay." Sam said while starting to walk through the house.

"I am going to search around it for a bit. Just to see if there is anything unusual. K?"

Sam asked not turning back to his brother.

"Yeah okay. We will meet up at the front door in about 15."

"K sounds good." Sam responded then was lost in the shadows of the house.

The demon starting following him, then stopped with a muffled groan. The black eyes switch from hazel then back to black. The eye color continued changing until it rested at black.

"I don't think so Dean. Nice try though." The demon said, then walked into the house to fake searching.

-------------------------------

"Well that was an interesting hunt." Sam said while settling down on the motel bed.

"Yeah." Dean responded quickly.

Sam studied his brother for a minute then asked,"You sure you are okay?"

Dean turned to face his brother and yelled, "Yes I am fine! Lay off!"

Sam shrunk back from his older brother then replied sheepishly, "Okay. Sorry" Taking off his shoes and laying down, he faced away from Dean.

The demon smirked.

_This is going to be fun._

The demon let out a moan as his eyes changed colors yet again.

_You just don't give up do you? _The demon thought to itself.

After the eye color remained on black, the demon looked up and noticed Sam looking at him.

"You sure you okay man?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yes! I said I was fine!"

"Jesus" Sam said, taken by surprise when Dean pushed himself onto him.

Body flush with the young hunter, the demon wearing Dean's body bit at Sam's neck. "I'm gunna fuck you Sammy, boy am I gunna fuck you good"

"Hmmm." Sam mumbled, feeling his brother rub against him. "But don't you think we should…….."

"No." Came the sharp reply as the demon Dean's hand went down and started fisting Sam through his boxes.

"Oww! Easy there tiger." Sam smiled, letting his brother know he was being a little toq rough.

But Dean didn't lighten his touch, he smirked to himself and though, _Oh yeah, fun._

Pulling at, almost ripping Sam's boxes down the demon hissed. "Don't be such a wussy."

For a fleeting moment Sam thought that comment very unlike Dean. Usually Sam's comfort was of paramount importance to his brother, but the hardness of his dick told Sam that Dean must of been doing something right.

The fact did not escape the demons notice either. With his hand firmly pressed around the young hunters erection "You like it rough, don't you? I know you do." He said.

Sam moved his hands to his brothers thigh and lent in to kiss him.

Their mouths met and their tongues clashed as they both battled for dominance.

Forceful, with no regard, the Demon licked and bit at Sam's lip. Taking pleasure at the moans he was eliciting from his prey.

Sam felt Dean's cock, move to his entrance (he couldn't recall when his boxers were taken off), and while he desperately wanted to be fucked by his brother, he felt a wave of panic come over him.

This was unlike any of the love making they had ever done before. Yes there had been times, when there arousal had made it fast and dirty, but Dean was about to enter him, and he was not at all prepared.

"Lube?" Sam squeezed out, between deep, almost painful kisses.

A look of annoyance showed over Dean's face, and Sam almost felt guilty. He would do anything for the man he loved, but internal bleeding was not high on his priority list.

Sitting up slightly, the Demon hesitated for a moment, not sure where the 'real' Dean had put the lube. He was working on accessing his memory, when Sam reached into the bedside draw and pulled the tube out.

Handing it to his brother, Sam asked "Can we take this a bit slower Dean?" And was annoyed, when his brother's answer was to rub lube on his own dick, and lay back down on top of him.

"Come on Sammy, you know you want it" He growled, as he placed his cock between Sam's cheeks.

"You need to stretch me Dean, or…." Sam began, and the Demon thrust his entire member into Sam, hard.

Sam let out a blood curdling scream, and the Demon started to pound into the young hunter feverishly.

Sam grabbed the sheets and twisted, against the pain.

The 'real' Dean, trapped inside, started to fight frantically.

"_Stop, stop, oh Christ, your hurting him!"_ Causing the Demon to stop his onslaught for a brief moment, when the 'real' Dean gained a second of control.

"I'll show you!" The Demon made himself known to the Dean inside him. He began to penetrate his brother, deeper and more viciously than before.

Dean knew he could not win against the Demon, and the love, panic and fear for his brother, kept him from trying again.

"_Oh God Sammy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"_

After the initial shock, the blinding pain subsided slightly, as Sam's muscles accepted the intrusion. "Dean." He said breathlessly, not really enjoying it, but not hating it either.

They had, after all, done this many times. Maybe Dean needed to vent, and maybe, Sam was his way of doing it.

The Demon didn't respond, just kept thrusting until he came, hot and hard, yelling "Fuck yeah!"

Dean pulled out quickly and got off the bed, heading for the bathroom.

"Wait, Dean?" Sam's confusion was evident in his voice. "What are you doing?"

Dean turned around and gave a satisfied, evil grin. "What's it look like I'm doing Sammy boy? I'm going to the bathroom." He smirked out.

_Sammy boy?_ Sam thought, his brow creasing and he started to say "But…."

Sighing. "Have I done something wrong Dean?...I mean…" He started to seriously consider he had.

The Demon made a point of lowering his eyes to Sam's half hard dick. "Nah." He answered, dripping with sarcasm. "But you'll have to finish your self off there Sammy, I got better things to do."

With that Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sam flopped back on the bed, only now starting to feel the full impact of the rough sex.

His heart ached as much as his backside. _Wow Dean_, he thought. _That really hurt_.

He wasn't sure if he was talking about the sex or the fact that Dean had said that he had better things to do.

-------------------------------

**A/N: Okay people. sorry it took so long for me to update. its hard for me and my beta to get a hold of each other and takes a while considering its over email. Well.. there is a sex scene this chapter thanks to my WONDERFUL beta-didnt she do a marvelous job ? if you review on that scene i will be sure to forward it to her. well i really hope you guys like this chapter. and thanks so much for ALL of the reiews i got last time : D**

**talon81: haha thanks for the review. sorry for the delay !**

**Icewolfbalckheart: haha thanks so much ! Here you go !**

**SpookyClaire: Haha omg. thanks so much yet again ! your review made me laugh out loud. haha you are so funny ! i am so glad that you are enjoying my story. hope this one is to your liking !**

**Bethany16: ahh.. the best beta who ever lived. haha. thanks so much for all your hard work girl ! i love what you wrote and barely changed anything ! geez.. i would be SOO lost without you ! haha great job !**

**WickLobo: haha yep. had to put a little twist into the story. Whether i fix it or not ? have to tune in and see ! haha. thanks for the review !**

**ladyhump: haha good cliffhanger eh ? lol. thanks !**

**lilbaby6688: haha i know ! wasnt that line just priceless ? haha thanks so much !**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	8. Fallen?

**Summary: Dean and Sam go off for another hunt, but this time.. it all goes wrong. Wincest !**

**Warnings: This is a Wincest fic ! -- (Dean/Sam) -- If you don't like.. then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The WB does.**

**-------------------------------**

Sam woke up the next morning to find himself alone in the motel room.

_Figures. _He mused_. After what happened last night._

He sat up and looked around the room. Everything looked exactly how it always looked, yet Sam couldn't get the feeling out of him that something was up.

_Dean would never act like that. Not unless he was mad at me or something, which I'm pretty sure he wasn't._

Sam thought over the situation for a few minutes when something dawned on him.

_His eyes. They went from hazel to black last night. I didn't really pay attention to it, I thought it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. But now that I think about it.. _

That could only mean one thing.

_A demon._

Sam shot up from the bed and started running around the room, looking for their dad's book.

_All I have to do is find the incantation. Well, at least I know that Dean isn't just letting the demon do all of this stuff to me. At least he is trying to get himself out of this situation. Oh god, I hope he is okay ! Cause I swear.. if that demon did anything to him.._

Sam spent minutes looking for their dad's book yet came up with nothing.

_I could of sworn Dean had put it on the nightstand. _

Sam continued to look around the room, knowing it had to of been somewhere in the small space, yet still found nothing.

_Shit. This isn't good. How am I supposed to do this without the freaking incantation?_

Suddenly Sam looked up to face the door which he heard squeak open.

"Looking for this little brother?" the demon asked with a smirk while holding out the book which he had pulled from Dean's leather jacket.

"I am _not _your little brother!" Sam yelled back.

"Whatever." The demon responded while putting the journal back in his jacket.

"Nothing really matters considering," the demon paused and added a chuckle,"I have the book." he smiled confidently. What does "I am the book" mean?

"What do you want?" Sam asked trying to buy some time.

"Ahh," the demon said. "Tsk tsk. You don't know Sammy? Well let me explain it for you then." The demon started advancing on Sammy until the younger boys back was to the wall. "Just to make sure you stay put." he added.

"Well, like I said before. This was all a part of my plan. My grand plan of the deaths of the two Winchester boys. And it has worked out perfectly."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked him.

"Well obviously you love your brother Sam. Just as he loves you. So I thought, why not possess one of you. I chose Dean, considering he is the oldest and is stronger than you are." (What do you mean power? Not clear)

"He is not!" Sam retorted trying to defend himself, when he knew that the demon was somewhat right.

"Whatever. Anyways, I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone? Possess Dean, Dean kills Sam then I kill Dean, and we're all good!" the demon finished with a chuckle.

"Of course, your stubborn brother has tried to ruin my plans a few times." the demon put his face close to Sam's, "But obviously hasn't succeeded. Guess he's not as strong as your thought."

"He is stronger than you are!" Sam yelled, defending his possessed lover.

"Hmm….well it doesn't really seem like that now does it? I mean, Dean is the possessed one. Not me."

Sam did not quite have a comeback for that one. The demon had a point.

"At a loss for words there Sammy?" He smirked.

"Don't you call me that." Sam spat. "Only Dean calls me that."

"Oh shut up and quit your whining." The demon said annoyed.

"No, you shut up and let my brother go!"

"Well now why would I want to do that Sammy? That would ruin my plan that I worked so hard on." The demon said as if he really did spend time on the idea.

Sam didn't know what to do. He didn't have to journal and there was really no way of getting it without the demon noticing.

_Crap._

"So Sammy," the demon said while advancing on the brother once again, "ready to die?"

"Not quite." Sam added.

"Too bad." The demon said while yanking Sam up from the ground with a firm grip around his neck.

Sam gasped for breath as he was pinned to the wall behind him, his air supply shut off.

"Is this how you saw yourself dying Sam? In the clutches of your one and only brother?" The demon said with a laugh.

"You.. aren't.. Dean." Sam rasped out with what little breath he had left.

"You shouldn't waste your breathe Sammy. Who knows how much-" The demon cut off with a grunt of pain.

Sam looked down to see the eyes of his brother switch from the ugly black to the beautiful hazel and back again.

"Come on.. Dean." Sam said quietly.

"Shut up!" The demon yelled out between grunts while tightening his hold on Sam's throat.

The fought continued inside of Dean for control.

_Not this time bitch_. The realDean thought.

Sam watched the battle, all the while coming closer and closer to unconsciousness.

_Come on Dean. Hurry. _Sam thought.

The battle went on for a few more minutes, but Sam only saw a few more seconds before passing out. His brothers hands still tightly wrapped around his throat.

_No! _Dean thought. _That's it. Now you got me pissed off _Dean's mind holwed giving him an almost unnatural sense of strength.

Dean mustered up all the power he could, and all of the love he felt for him brother and used it to push the demon out of Dean the same way it had flown out of Matt. Dean yelled in pain, but never loosened hold of Sam.

Finally, it was over and Dean stood there panting hard, trying to regain his breathe.

He then realized that something was still clutched tightly in his hand. He turned slowly and gasped out loud.

"Sammy!" _Oh god, what have I done?_

------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay well sorry it took me a little longer to get this one up. i was kind of waiting around for something but i decided no to make you guys wait anymore. well school has started back up and i dont have as much free time to write as i used to. but.. i will try to not keep you guys waiting too long. thanks for the support and please... REVIEW ! that will definately make me want to write and post the next chapter faster !**

**WickLobo: haha well here you are !**

**Bethany16: Thank so much girl for all the help you give me ! D**

**Roxy: haha well there you have it !**

**talon81: haha yes i know.. poor sam. **

**REVIEW !**


	9. Perfect

**Summary: Dean and Sam go off for another hunt, but this time.. it all goes wrong. Wincest !**

**Warnings: This is a Wincest fic ! -- (Dean/Sam) -- If you don't like.. then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The WB does.**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM OF STORY. CANT MISS IT !**_

**-------------------------------**

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he kneeled down beside the limp body of his brother, lying on the cold hard floor.

"Please Sammy," Dean said while taking Sammy into his arms and rocking back and forth.

"Please don't do this."

Dean momentarily stopped the swaying of his body in order to see if his baby brother was even alive.

The older hunter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he found a weak, but none the less there, pulse.

"Come on Sammy. Wake up." he all but begged.

Dean panicked when he saw no response from his brother.

"Come on Sammy. You said you would never leave me. You promised!" Dean yelled, trying to hold back tears no longer hidden in his eyes. The raw emotion and anger showing slightly in his voice.

Dean looked at nothing but the lax face of his brother.

_I can't believe I did this to my own brother. _He thought, choking back the distatse he held in his mouth for himself.

"Please Sammy, please. I will do anything. You know what? I will even let you go back and live that normal life you always wanted, okay?"

I will let you go back to stanford, back to your friends Sammy." He continued to babble. "But please, please just wake up." Dean broke down, his last words ending in a choked sob.

"Well geez. If you are going to beg." Came a choked voice.

"Sammy!" The relief in his voice was evident.

"Would you please quit calling me that?" Sam asked, while trying to sit up. Ater a few moments, he collapsed with a grunt back into the arms of his waiting brother.

"You know what? Maybe I will just..lay here for a bit.." Sam mumbled off, falling back into a peaceful sleep that Dean knew he would wake up from.

" I love you little brother," Dean said, looking down into the relaxed face of his angel on Earth.

"More than life." He added, fully aware he would not be heard.

-------------------------------

Sam spent many days just relaxing in bed. Mainly because Dean did not want Sam to overexurt himself.

Of course, when it came to the two of them in bed at night, Dean could not have cared less about overexurtion.

Dean still felt guilty about the whole thing obviously. And probably would for the rest of his life, but for now, Sammy was doing a pretty good job of convincing him that none of it was his fault.

The two were laying in bed, exhausted, late one night when Sam was awakened by Dean's phone going off on the nightstand.

"Dean," Sam said groggily, "your phone."

Sam heard nothing and continued,"Dean?"

The younger brother turned to look at his brother who had his arm around him protectively.

"How can you sleep through your annoying ring tone?"

Not that he understood what it was. He was never good with rap songs.

Sam, not looking at who was calling but just wanting the phone to shut up, picked it up and answered hastily (if not with a tinge of grumpiness)

-Hey Sammy.

"Dad?" Sam asked astounded, yet tried not to make too much noise so that his brother could get some sleep.

-How are you boys?

_Well great! We just finished fucking each other!_

"Oh we are good. Nothing out of the ordinary here." he lied.

-Well good. Sorry to wake you. Just wanted to tell you this.

Sam automatically knew to go and get a piece of paper.

_Coordinates_

"K I am ready." Sam said, after retrieving the pad and pen.

- I love you boys.

Sam paused for what seemed like a lifetime, astounded at what he just heard.

-Sam?

"Yeah. Sorry Dad. We love you too." He said, looking at his sleeping brother.

There was an awkward silence between the two men. Sam was the only Winchester who showed his emotions freely.

_And I thought something like this was a shock when Dean said it._

"Is that all?" Sam asked, not quite knowing what to say.

-Of course not. His dad replied with a chuckle.

Sam figured not, and lifted the pen again.

After receiving the coordinates, Sam turned back around towards his brother. All he wanted to do was cuddle up to him. He was ready to fall back asleep when he noticed Dean was awake.

Sam just smiled back up and pecked him on the lips. He knew that Dean knew it was their father.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked, following it up with another kiss, this time longer and deeper.

Sam sighed in contentment while snuggling up into his lovers warmth.

"Everything is perfect."

-------------------------------

**A/N: Woo ok. sorry this took so long for me to get up. school started not too long ago and things have been extra hectic. what with me taking all advanced courses and such. lol. but i really hope you all enjoyed this. it was fun to write. i just love sappiness ! D**

**Bethany16- thanks so much for everything ! i love how the last chapter turned out plus this one ! woo !**

**SpookyClaire- Chapter 7 review-- haha thank you ! oh dont worry about it. i was so looking forward to your review and i was like.. maybe she didnt like it? haha. but then i saw and was like.. oh ok ! haha but glad you liked that chapter. haha. "mean dean"**

**SpookyClaire- haha omg. i just about pee-ed my pants when i read that. from laughing of course D haha. thanks so much ! i really hope this one is to your liking !**

**Two-Bit Wannabe- haha glad you liked it !**

**astalder27- haha i know ! poor sammy. but things turned out good right ? haha.**

**talon81- thanks a bunch ! go dean ! haha.**

**Brenda -The One And Only Me...- Chapter 1 review- well i just thought if the boys are so in love family wise.. why cant they be in love this way ? haha. its just too sweet to pass up for me.**

**Brenda -The One And Only Me...- haha well im sorry incest isnt really your thing.. but i am glad that you find this an interesting read. haha. thanks for the revies !**

_**OK PEOPLE. IMPORTANT NOTE. I REALLY LOVE WRITING THIS STORy AND GETTING FEEDBACKS WhETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD. SO I WILL BE ASKING FOR OPINIONS. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY ? WITH SAM AND DEAN GOING TO THE COORDINATES THAT THEIR FATHER LEFT THEM? WHAT DO YOU THINK ? IF SO, ANY IDEAS YOU THINK I SHOULD THROW INTO THE STORY ? ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME. I AM VERY OPENMINDED. LOL. SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE AN OPINION, REVIEW IT TO ME. AND WHILE YOU ARE AT IT.. REVIEW THE STORY TOO ! two seperate ones if you can. D**_


	10. AN IMPORTANT ! about sequel

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Okay. now you all know that i did finally all finish up on this story.**

**hope it was to your likings ! D**

**and also i did ask you to send me some feedback on what you think i should do next. and i got a whole bunch of good ideas which i will list at the bottom of this post. but just so you know this is where i plan on going.**

**I AM more than likely GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY.**

**i have it pretty much all planned out thanks to a reviewer. how fast i can get up each chapter depends on the reviews and responses and my workload from school. haha. **

**but i just wanted to let my readers know. **

**the title to the sequel will either be**

**_TRAP_ **OR **_THE LOVE OF FAMILY._**

**please send me some feedback on which one you think is better. or if you have one you think is better.**

**thank you too all of my loyal reviewers. you make this stuff worth it !**

**KateCyrus: Thank you so much. you really gave me where i needed to go with this story. i owe so much to you !**

**Bethany16: i did not mean continue on the same story with more chapters. i meant a sequel. but thanks so much for being my beta you have stuck with me for most of this story you came in after a few chapters lol and you work is absolutely great !**

**AGD: you got it !**

**SpookyClaire: omg. my funnest and funniest reviewer. i always look so forward to recieving reviews from you. thank you so much ! you have stuck with me this whole story. and i will write a seqeul prob. so stay tuned !**

**astalder27: haha you will see what happened to the demon. just make sure you tune in !**

**Brenda -The One And Only Me...: haha thank you so much for the review. that put a smile on my face ! and i will prob. !**

**_PLEASE REVIEW ON THE STORY TITLE AND ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR THE SEQUEL !_**


End file.
